


Outsides

by agreatskua



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-23
Updated: 2011-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreatskua/pseuds/agreatskua
Summary: A pre-Ishval tattoo drabble
Kudos: 1





	Outsides

The needle tinkled in its glass, and a fresh swirl of crimson diffused into the dark ink for the last time.

"It's done."

Riza sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow, and the movement sent a cascade of fine pains across her shoulders.

"Guard my secrets well, my daughter," he said, and his voice was heavy with implication.

Riza stared at the blood-speckled sheet beneath her and nodded.

He did not need to tell her that a particular type of person was forbidden from seeing it — Riza Hawkeye had long since sworn to never become involved with an alchemist.


End file.
